


Couple of Geniuses

by BuzzCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Backsupsmore Era, Fiddleford has game I've decided and no one can tell me otherwise, First Kiss, Ford has negative game but he sometimes gets it right, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Fiddleford is about to kill Ford if he doesn't stop studying and pacing. Luckily, a better solution presents itself and they go stargazing instead.Set at Backupsmore, before everything happens.





	Couple of Geniuses

Ford turned, resuming his pacing across the floor. He held a pen between his fingers, swinging it back and forth as he wiggled his fingers up and down. The dorm room was dark, save for the solitary lightbulb in Ford’s desk lamp, illuminating a textbook Ford hadn’t look at in an hour. He’d been pacing the whole time.

Fiddleford glared at him from across the room, covers pull up almost entirely over his head until just his eyes peeped out.

“Ford. It’s four in the mornin’. We’ve got an exam in four hours. For the love all things holy and Carl Sagan, go to sleep.”

Ford ignored him, continuing to pace back and forth, muttering equations and theories under his breath. The pen between his fingers dropped and Ford pulled another pen from behind his ear, not breaking stride. Fiddleford shook his head. He watched the green glow of the clock switch from 4:06 to 4:07 am. He threw off the covers, standing up. “Okay. Ford, get yer shoes on.”

“—the theory of—what?” Ford stopped pacing, mostly because Fiddleford stood directly in front of him, hands on his hips.

“I said get yer shoes, we’re goin’ out.”

“We have a test tomorrow! I can’t just leave—”

Ford was cut off as Fiddleford threw a shoe at him, which Ford just barely caught in the dark of the room. Fiddleford grinned and threw the next shoe to him, bending down to slip his feet into sandals. Ford seemed befuddled as he put on his shoes—still muttering theories to himself under his breath—and Fiddleford barely waited until he was sure Ford wouldn’t trip over his own feet before dragging his friend out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

Ford blinked in the bright light of the dorm hallway. ‘Bright’ may have been an overstatement—Backupsmore had lights about as bright as their average student and Ford had walked into many a wall it was too dark to see—but it was certainly brighter than the light that had been in their dorm. Since it was nighttime. And Fiddleford had been trying to sleep.

Ford turned to his friend with a frown, “I wasn’t keeping you awake, was I?”

Fiddleford stared at Ford for a second, as if trying to puzzle out whether or not Ford was kidding, before saying experimentally, “…no. You weren’t keepin’ me awake.”

“Fiddleford—”

“Well we’re both awake now and we’re goin’ ta do something about it. C’mon, we’re goin’ on a walk.”

“A walk? But it’s—”

“I am well aware of what time it is, Stanford. A bit surprised that you know—”

“Wait, what time is it? I was just going to say that it’s too cold for a walk.”

Fiddleford stared at Ford before gesturing at the caged clock on the wall. Conveniently enough, it was also the only working clock Backupsmore had in the building. Ford looked at it, squinting, before he gasped.

“We missed the test!”

Fiddleford contemplated for a brief moment exactly how much he’d go to hell if he killed his roommate. It wasn’t worth it. Besides, he’d actually seen Ford doing worse in the face of an exam. “Ford, we didn’t miss the test. It’s four o’clock in the mornin’.”

“Oh!” Ford looked relieved, before it seemed to sink in. “Oh.” Immediately, he blushed, looking guilty.

“Yeah, but like I said—we’re both awake and we’re going for a walk.”

Ford opened his mouth to protest but one look at Fiddleford’s face shut him up and he replied with a meek, “Okay.”

Fiddleford nodded and marched long the hall, Ford following behind him. Fiddleford kicked the door open and pulled Ford out with him. The night was cool, the first taste of spring starting to fight through the winter cold. The breeze rustled the dead grass and it already smelled like rain. Fiddleford closed his eyes and breathed in deep, like he could take in the whole evening with a single breath.

“Perfect.” He went a little further into the grassy section between the dorm and the next building—the agriculture building, smelling less pungently of manure now that the heat wasn’t so bad—and laid down in a patch of dead grass, folding his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky. Ford stood beside him, frowning at his friend and genuinely confused.

“We were going for a walk?”

“We walked. Now we’re stargazing.”

“To study?” Ford sounded vaguely focused on the concept and Fiddleford growled something unintelligible under his breath before speaking a little clearer.

“Darn city kids, can’t even appreciate a good spring night if it sneaks up and bites ya in the behind. Look,” he pushed himself up onto one elbow, “you’re going to lay down in this grass and look at the stars, or I’m going to freeze all your silverware in blocks of ice.”

“It’s our silverware, Fiddleford.”

“And I will suffer through running a spoon under hot water if it means I get a couple minutes peace. Now lay down.”

Ford shot Fiddleford a look that clearly communicated the logic of his friend’s reasoning, but Ford laid down in the beside him. It was a clear night, no clouds and barely any light pollution (to save on electricity bills), and Ford was startled to realize he’d never seen so many stars in his life.

“Wow,” he breathed. Fiddleford let out a smug ‘mhmm’ beside him. Ford excitedly pointed at a bright speck, “it’s Venus! Two-hundred-and-sixty-one million kilometers, it’s notoriously—”

“Ford.”

“Hmm?” Ford said, twisting his neck to look over at Fiddleford, who was still looking at the stars.

“I know the facts. The facts are great. But tonight, can you just…see stars?”

Ford’s brow twisted up in confusion. “Of course I see stars. Well, I was speaking about a planet—”

“Lord have mercy,” Fiddleford muttered before he leaned over and pressed his mouth against Ford’s. Ford went rigid, then tentatively leaned in just that little bit. The kiss was quick but searing and when Fiddleford pulled away looking smugger than he had any right to be, Ford tried to pretend that he wasn’t blushing.

“I-I-I—”

“You’re seeing stars now, aren’t you?” Fiddleford said cheekily and Ford blushed redder.

“You pulled me away from studying so I could stargaze?”

“Yep.” Fiddleford said it entirely unrepentantly. Ford looked at him suspiciously.

“Not just so you could kiss me? But so I could genuinely experience and appreciate the wonders of nature?”

Fiddleford shrugged, “Also a little so I could kiss ya. But mostly because it’s supposed to rain all next week, and you needed to see this.”

Ford, in a rare moment of perceiving something beyond the context of facts put down in books, reached out and took Fiddleford’s hand before staring up at the skies.

“I suppose I did.”


End file.
